


Walls to Lean on

by Krystalicekitsu



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-23
Updated: 2012-03-23
Packaged: 2017-11-02 10:24:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/367939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny grunted as his back slammed into the wall at the foot of Steve's stairs, still ranting furiously over the 'insouciant, thick-skulled, Jarheadery you just pulled, Steven!' He didn't want to hear it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walls to Lean on

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ginnna (sycophantastic)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sycophantastic/gifts), [annundriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annundriel/gifts).



Danny grunted as his back slammed into the wall at the foot of Steve's stairs, still ranting furiously over the 'insouciant, thick-skulled, Jarheadery you just pulled, Steven!' 

He didn't want to hear it. 

They'd gotten back the NSA files and blown up the freighter bringing in stolen Iranian nuclear detonators and all he wanted now was a shower and a bed. Or apparently a wall. 

He covered Danny's mouth with his own, cutting off another rant- this time something to do with too much caveman-time or something- with licks and bites and his tongue halfway down his partner's throat. Sometime during his attack, Danny's legs had wrapped around his waist and Steve took full advantage of that, rolling his hips to grind their cocks together. Danny melted in his arms about the same time Steve registered the truly filthy groans they both made. 

Oh yeah. 

Wall will definitely do.


End file.
